Regresamos a Hoenn!
by Ciel Von Phantomhive
Summary: Ash y Nueva compañia ira a Hoenn, para entrenar y tener una revancha con Kalm!
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Hola a todos, soy Ciel, y les traigo este fic, espero que le den follow y le dejen reviews, para que así tenga errores por corregir y eso… sin mas que decir sigamos con el fic.

 **Disclaimer:** la franquicia de Pokemon no me pertenece, pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri de Game Freak, para simplificarlo, de Nintendo

Ash perdió la Liga Kalos, Estaba en finales, pero un chico llamado Kalm, lo derroto con su ultimo pokemon, el mismo legendario Xerneas, después de la liga, se vio traicionado, pues el amaba Serena y la vio con Kalm besándose, luego se fue, se despidió de su amigo inventor y de su pequeña amiga, Clemont y Bonnie.

Este volvía en un avión dirigido a la región de Kanto, Estaba con su pokemon, estaba algo triste, por su situación, entonces a su pokedex le llego un mensaje este decía

'Me entere que estas triste, ojalá que esa tal Serena se muera…, igual hay gente hija de puta en el mundo, pero igual, una batalla conmigo te alegrara, te espero en tu casa, Att: Alexander' – Decía el mensaje

Cuando lo leyó, se rio, era uno de sus amigos que conoció en su infancia, su actitud era algo carismática, aunque fuera a veces serio, pero sigue siendo buen amigo, el veía por la ventana, después de un tiempo se quedó dormido.

Anunciaron a los pasajeros el aterrizaje, Ash se despertó, luego agarra su mochila, y sale del avión, Ash iba a pueblo paleta feliz, ya que volvería a ver a su amigo, cuando regreso, saludo al Profesor Oak, y vio una mesa con unas sillas, estaba sentado alguien, de pelo plateado, ojos azules, que vestía, camisa azul, pantalones de color negro, tenis de color azul y una gorra de color azul, este tomaba una limonada, el azabache llamo su atención

¡Alexander! – Llamo al Pelo de color plateado

Ash, Hace tiempo – Dijo Alexander con algo de nostalgia. – Además quisiera luchar contra ese chico Kalm, dice ser fuerte por televisor y sus pokemon son más débiles que un caterpie.

Ash se sorprendió por eso…, ¿Su amigo era un entrenador muy fuerte?, pues tenía solo 5 Pokemon en su cinturón.

Muestrame tus pokemon – Dijo Ash entusiasmado

Ok – Dijo Alexander

Saco a sus 5 Pokemon, eran un Rhydon Variocolor, Una Lopunny, Un poderoso smeargle, Un metagross, y un Magmortar.

Se ven muy fuertes, pero quiero una batalla con tu Lopunny, al parecer tiene mega evolución – Señalo el azabache una pulsera que tenia el pokemon

Ok… pero lucha enserio – Dijo Alexander

Fueron al campo de batalla y al llegar Alexander saco a Lopunny y al Azabache a su Lucario

¡Bueno Lopunny, aumenta tu poder con Puño Incremento V! – Dijo el color pelo plateado

¿Qué? – Solo Vio a su Lucario intentando bloquear el ataque pero al final lo recibió muy fuerte – Aura Esfera! – Exclamo el azabache

Lanzo una poderosa esfera de color azul, muy fuerte, iba impactar a Lopunny pero Alexander Ordeno su ataque

¡Puño Incremento V! – Ordeno Alexander

Lopunny le dio un puñetazo a la esfera de color azul, muy fuerte y la desvio

Las habilidades de los pokemon pueden subir su nivel, si este se utiliza o se entrena mucho.. – Dijo Alexander – Ahora Lopunny, ¡Patada de salto alta Omega! – Ordeno Alexander

Lopunny con agilidad salta y le da una patada a Lucario en la cara y este queda debilitado enseguida

Ash estaba asombrado, el poder de ese movimiento era increíble, ya que su Lucario es muy resistente.

¿Porque no viajamos por Hoenn?, para entrenar y eso – Dijo Alexander

Ok! – Afirmo Ash

 **BUENO AQUÍ DEJO EL FIC, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DENLE A FOLLOW Y TAMBIEN DEJEN REVIEWS, PARA QUE ME DEN IDEAS YA QUE ESTOY CORTO DE ESTAS**

 **SAYONARA MINNA SAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota:** Hola a todos, este capitulo será muy interesante y algo mas largo ya que lo escribo una hora muy tarde XD, bueno espero que lo disfruten, dejen sus reviews y si quieren noticiarse sobre nuevos capítulos, denle a follow, sin mas comencemos

En unas instalaciones en Kalos, unos científicos, hacían unas pruebas con un chico de pelo negro, llamado Kalm, le inyectaban varios químicos, este tenía una sonrisa maniática, y decía que quería más de eso, ya que ese quimico, volvia a una persona con poderes sobrehumanos, su novia Serena, tenía varios moretones en los brazos y tenía sangre en la nariz, ella estaba llorando, eligio mal…, creyo que le iria bien, pero estuvo equivocada… .

Kalm se levanto de la silla en donde estaba sentado, entonces le pusieron un pedazo de hierro duro, le dio un puñetazo y lo rompió, daba resultados, Su novia Serena veía a su novio, preocupada y algo triste, tenia la nariz sangrando y varios moretones en el cuerpo.

Ash…, te exterminare…. – Dijo Kalm

Dejando de lado esa situación de lado, Alexander y Ash charlaban sobre sus aventuras, y sobre los pokemon que van a usar en su aventura por Sinnoh, cuando llegaron, bajaron del avión, Ash respiro hondo

El dulce aroma de Hoenn, da una nostalgia increíble – Dijo Ash con algo de nostalgia

Si, bueno vamos a ir a un café, para pensar sobre nuestro entrenamiento – dijo el pelo de color plateado

Ambos jóvenes, salieron del aereopuerto, entonces Ash choco contra una peli azul, cuando esta misma vio a Ash, se sonrojo rápidamente y ella dijo.

¿Ash-dono? – Dijo aquella chica

Ash, se le vino recuerdos de su infancia, antes de ir de aventura pokemon, había una niña de 8 años aproximadamente, pelo verde marino y ojos azules, tenia un vestido blanco, ambos estaban delante de un micrófono, ambos tenían un papel.

¿Estas Listo? – Dijo la niña

Si, Lisia-san – Dijo el Azabache

Ambos empezaron a cantar…

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be...

It's even harder to picture,

That you're not here next to me.

You say it's too late to make it,

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed.

Still stuck in that time

When we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

Esta cancion hiso que el azabache recordara a la chica, era su amiga de la infancia, ella era mas importante que Serena, ya que tenian ambos mas conección...

Cuando se saludaron de nuevo, ellos dos se dieron un abrazo, Alexander quería tomar una foto, para inmortalizar el momento, pero su pokedex no estaba cargada…

Estaban en el café charlando, ella incluso, se unio a la aventura, ellos comenzaron fueron por unas de las rutas, charlaban mientras estaban en su caminata, de pronto, apareció una chica de pelo de color miel, era Serena, estaba herida…, cansada y parecía como si la hubieran golpeado multiples veces, todos corrieron a ayudarla, a pesar del odio que le tenían.

Los jóvenes, fueron a un prado, se establecieron ahí, atendieron a Serena, ella estaba con varios blindajes y todas esas cosas, cuando despertó, empezó a llorar, ya que estaba el azabache preocupada, por el, ya que sabia que podía pasar.

Una vez después de que Serena, pudiera almenos levantarse, ella dijo..

Lo siento, en verdad Lo siento – Dijo Serena

Ese idiota te hiso esto…, maldito cobarde – Dijo Ash algo enojado

Bueno, mejor olvidemos a ese idiota – Dijo Serena con una sonrisa

Serena sabia lo que le iba a pasar, para no preocuparlo, oculto bien eso…, entonces, después de varias charlas, era la hora de comer, Alexander y Serena cocinaban, cocinaron un delicioso ramen, al final todos les gusto.

Fueron a ciudad Petalia, entonces visitaron a la líder de gimnasio Petra, esta se sonroja al ver a Ash.

Ho-Hola, Ash-Kun- Dijo la líder

Hola, ¿Tenemos una revancha?, bueno para entrenar – Dijo el entrenador entusiasmado

La batalla, fue emocionante e increíble, ya que la líder de Gimnasio, utilizo sus mejores pokemon, al final era el Golem de petra contra el IvySour de Ash, Ash ordeno a su pokemon

¡Usa rayo solar! – Ordeno Ash

Concentro los rayos del sol en su lomo y lo expulso contra golem, derrotándolo al instante, Petra quedo asombrada, le dio un apretón de manos a Ash y luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, todos estaban sorprendidos por eso.

Todos se hospedaron en un Hotel, Ash y Alexander estaban jugando Jenga en su habitación, mientras bebían unas sodas de limón

Bueno, este viaje, ¡me hara capas de ser mas fuerte! – Dijo ash feliz

Si y será divertido, además que descansaras un poco, ya que tu pikachu literalmente, lo vas a explotar en algún momento – Dijo Alexander en un tono comico

Ambos se rieron, luego se fueron a dormir…

Una chica que portaba una pañoleta verde en su cabeza, estaba buscando a alguien, era May, buscaba a Ash, ella tenia una camisa Blanca y una falda morada, con unos tenis morados.

Ash, se que estas aquí…, en Hoenn, ¿Dónde estaras? – Dijo ella triste

Luego ella se hospedo en el hotel y fue a dormir…

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ DEJO EL FIC, EN VERDAD CREO QUE DEBERIA DORMIR XD, BUENO PONGAN REVIEWS Y DENLE A FAVORITOS Y A FOLLOWS!**

 **ATT: Ciel-Kun**


End file.
